


Coming Home to You

by Anonymous



Series: Fest Fics [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “How was work?” Jongdae turned back to put the finishing touches on their dinner.“Awful,” Baekhyun groaned as he buried his face in Jongdae’s neck, his body relaxing, all the tension melting away.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Fest Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous, Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks~

It had been a long and tiring day at work. There had been so much paperwork to finish and the printer had caught in fire destroying some of his team’s work, causing them to be behind schedule. Baekhyun was so tired, his body tense and sore. He was in a daze and going through the motions on his way home, barely registering the train ride or the walk home.

As soon as he stepped through the door, the delicious smell of chicken, the sound of pots and pans clanking, and a song floated through the air. Baekhyun took his shoes off by the door, tossed his jacket and bag onto the couch, and walked into the kitchen. Jongdae was finishing plating the chicken he had made, softly singing along to the song playing in the background, not noticing that Baekhyun was home.

Baekhyun fondly gazed at his boyfriend. Even after all this time, his heart still raced when he saw him. He was still so in love, so enamored with this man. He was so lucky to call Jongdae his. Baekhyun walked over to hug him from behind, startling Jongdae. He laughed and glanced behind to softly kiss Baekhyun.

“How was work?” Jongdae turned back to put the finishing touches on their dinner.

“Awful,” Baekhyun groaned as he buried his face in Jongdae’s neck, his body relaxing, all the tension melting away. “I don’t think the higher-ups realize that we have a life outside of work; they gave us so much to do.”

“What can I do to help you relax?” Jongdae wiggled around to face Baekhyun. He affectionately gazed at him and ran his hands through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Nothing” Baekhyun softly kissed him, sliding his hands down to grip Jongdae’s hips. “Just seeing you and being around you helps me relax. I missed you today.” He pouted.

“You saw me this morning.” Jongdae laughed, winding his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. “How much could you have actually missed me?”

“A lot.” Baekhyun protests, grinning. “I miss you every second of every day that I don’t see you.”

“You’re so dramatic, Baek,” Jongdae snorts, hitting Baekhyun lightly on the chest. “The foods gonna get cold. Let’s eat and you can complain about your day.”

Baekhyun detached himself from Jongdae and helped to bring the food onto the table. They sat down to eat and Jongdae listened as Baekhyun ranted about his long and tiring day, his arms flailing in the air from time to time, interrupting Baekhyun every once in a while to remind him to eat between his words. Jongdae was so endeared and filled with warmth and just so so so in love with the man sitting in front of him.

“I love you.” Jongdae interrupted Baekhyun, making him beam at him, his cheeks slightly flushing. He leaned forward, cupped his cheek, and kissed him.

“I love you too.” He said softly against Jongdae’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it! 🤗


End file.
